Yuuki Setsune
Yuuki Setsune '(ユーキ セヒーウン, ''Yuuki Sehiiun lit; Snow and Sorrow), more widely known by her title of 'Dragon Warrior '(ドラゴン ワリアー, Doragon Wariaa lit; Warrior of Dragons) is a retired Ninja and former Jonin instructor. She now runs a restaurant and eatery near the center of the Leaf Village which is renown for it`s spicy menu and lack of restraint of holding back their spicy spaces and extremely overpowering hot peppers and rice wine. Background Yuuki was born to her parents; Ishtar Setsune and Kuro Setsune well-known mercenary Shinobi that eventually settled down in the winter of August. On the 18th of August, Yuuki was born into the world with her mother dying from the complications of her birth soon after. Her father fell in depression soon after and Yuuki was taken in by her aunt. Due to the persecution of people who had bloodline limits in their hometown, Yuuki`s aunt took to the Hidden Leaf Village. After discovering her unique kekkei genkai, known as '''Amber; which allows her a special kind of chakra called Soul Chakra ''in exchange for draining away her life slowly and losing all of her memories. Upon, her first awakening of her kekkei genkai; she almost killed herself by terrifying her bullies into submission and as such the Hyūga Clan elders were called to witness her usage of Amber in real combat. Constructing a seal that would seal away the more destructive and nerve-destroying natures of her bloodline`s kekkei genkai, they devised a way to temporarily make it so that she could fight with her bloodline limit activated without permanent damage to herself. Over the course of her childhood, Yuuki relentlessly trained so that she could activate her bloodline limit without much damage to herself. This caused her to isolate herself from her peers and caused her to be called a "crazy girl", a nickname not well received by Yuuki. Personality Yuuki is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. Though she is widely admired at school as a prim and proper honor student, it is a front she puts up in order to prevent others from prying into her life. In private, she is notably loud, shrewd, stingy, and bossy but usually means well for those she cares about. She is known as a model student and idol of her school. Her manner of speech is often hostile and dismissive of other people, but deep down she has a caring, big-sisterly disposition. Due to her father becoming depressed soon after her birth, she is deeply resentful of herself believing that "she is a demon" in her own words, and as such has developed a complex from this. In her eyes, she can never be good enough to impress her father or even garner her attention. She has a cynical view on life and is not impressed with Naruto labeling him as a nuisance upon this world. However, after Naruto saves her and her teammates she begins to believe in his ideals calling him a "true hero", who is typically associated with bravery, kindness and humbleness. Naruto found Yuuki to be a stoic individual who saw herself as useful to other people but not her father; a trait that Naruto emphasized with. The two connected after Naruto saved her on a more personal level and eventually Naruto became a person, Yuuki could rely on as a friend and teammate. Hinata is also another person that Yuuki could emphasize with, as her father saw her as the cause of her mother's death. Initially, Yuuki comes as a impulsive firehead who has no filter on her mouth, but she is actually a dedicated ninja who cares for her friends and can see the pain people hold in their hearts and uses that to encourage her enemies to fight the hardest a trait which causes other ninja to see her as a "rock of support", Yuuki is not afraid of defeat willing to accept it as long as her message is received. Karin Uzumaki and Obito even noted her immense bravery and unrelenting will as she encouraged them to attack her despite knowing she would lose. When talking about her bloodline limit she refers to it as a "curse upon the Setsune family". Even her enemies note her nonchalance with using her bloodline limit despite knowing that she is going to her death early and going to lose all of her memories in the end. Relationships '''Naruto Uzumaki' Kagura Uchiha Koga Honsa Abilities